


Grease - The GrimmIchi Edition

by oldtown156



Category: Bleach
Genre: 1960s, Blondjow, Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldtown156/pseuds/oldtown156
Summary: Yeah... Don't really have one yet. The title is kinda self-explanatory. lol.





	1. Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wulvercazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulvercazz/gifts).



> So, not sure how much I'll write for this AU. BUT wulvercazz's freakin' adorable Grease comic is to blame. Completely.
> 
> I've always gotten a Greaser vibe from Grimmjow anyway. That hair, *smirk*
> 
>  
> 
> [Comic](http://wulvercazz.tumblr.com/post/183883723394/the-au-no-one-asked-for-0v0-ill-hopefully)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is unbetaed. So, there's that...

“Oi! Oi, Grimmjow!”

A tall blond, wearing rolled up denim jeans over black motorcycle boots with matching moto-style leather jacket and white tee, turned around slowly, insolently.

“WAAT. DO. YOU. Want Renji!?” Interrupted just when he’d been about to light a cigarette.

“Whoa… Calm down dude…” A red-head with way too many tattoos for a high schooler, came closer to the surly guy who was crouched on the roof top of Las Noches High, hands held up and grinning peacefully. “Just coming to see how your summer went man. Meet any hot chicks over in sunny Cal?”

Grimmjow’s expression underwent a transformation. Cool blue eyes contrasted beautifully with gelled-back blond waves in an almost perfect pompadour coif, just a few rebellious strands teasing a usually wrinkled brow. Casual disdain now slowly alluded to outright devilish delight. Perfect white teeth flashed in a smirk.

“Well. There was this one…”

~

“This place looks… well, not promising.”

Ichigo Kurosaki was a lot of things, but right now, happy was not one of them.

“Yeah, well. You’re not wrong.” A slim finger pushed glasses back up the bridge of a well-formed nose. Uryu Ishida was a nerd by anyone’s standards. Until you pushed him too far that is. Then he had a mean right hook to shut up anyone dumb enough to insult him. Just like the young man walking beside him.

“I can’t believe I have to attend a different school during my senior year. That old goat face pisses me off.” Ichigo shrugged uncomfortably in the short-sleeved dress shirt he’d donned for his first day at the ‘apparently’ preppy high school. But some noisy, black dressed delinquents that had just walked across the parking lot not five minutes earlier, begged to differ.

“Yeah, but you made a promise to start with a clean slate here.” His black-haired friend and cousin reminded him. Uryu already attended said school and it was nice that Ichigo would know at least one person at Las Noches High.

“I know. I know.” Fine orange brows furrowed slightly thinking back on his recovering mother’s request. He couldn’t help that his hair color was such an issue of contention back in Japan. Actually being a fairly decent student hadn’t made up for the detentions and trouble that seemed to hound his every footstep. “And I intend to keep my promise.”

Beginning with these new duds. His old attire had consisted of jeans and t-shirts when he didn’t have to wear those confining gray uniforms. To say he’d been a delinquent would be stretching the truth a bit, but he certainly was hell-on-wheels and a scrappy fighter to bullies and assholes. Now, he only wore pressed dress shirts and slacks that Yuzu helped him maintain for his ‘new persona’.

“So, how was your summer break before the official move? Did you enjoy the beach?”

Ichigo got a little bashful grin on his face and looked away from his companion with distant honey-brown eyes. There was one memory that brightened his sour mood a smidge. “Hm. Yeah. It was pretty nice.”

~

Rukia Kuchiki had a plan. This year was gonna be different. This year she was gonna show that Abarai what he was missing out on. Idiot.

Why did she like him again?

Right. Cause he was her idiot. Ever since they were kids growing up together. Two peas in a pod. Then, they got older and he seemed to think he was better off hanging with those other buffoons.

Bunch of hoodlums.

She and Renji used to be stray dogs together…

At that shady Rukongai orphanage.

One Byakuya Kuchiki, newly widowed from an older sister she hadn’t even known existed, showed up out of nowhere to adopt her a couple years back. Then she and Renji just drifted apart.

Rukia grimly fisted her tiny hands, violet hued eyes set determinedly. “Alright girls. This year. We’re gonna rule this school.”

Adjusting her pink, satin jacket more securely over misleadingly narrow, fragile shoulders, Rukia strutted up the concrete steps into Las Noches’ entry way doors in black kitten heels, matching slim leggings and a cream off-the-shoulder sweat shirt. Several other boldly grinning and bantering pink clad ladies following right behind.

~

About that same time, a certain napping red-head jolted from a dead sleep with a chill running down his spine.

“What the heck is your problem?” Grimmjow lazily inquired, cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

Reddish brown eyes darted around as if searching for the culprit of the forbidding aura that had surrounded him just now. “Uh, nothing…”

“…Weirdo.”

Pretty sure it’s nothing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a snippet. Again, not sure how much I'll add to this. Cause I'm supposed to be working on my other AU rn.
> 
> Priorities...


	2. Gloria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there

Chapter 2 - Gloria

 

The school cafeteria was fairly busy, so Ichigo decided to canvas the outside tables for a place to sit in the unfamiliar setting. Carting his lunch tray of uninspiring mystery meat with dry mashed potatoes and an apple juice, he looked for any open seats.

“Ichigo! Over here.”

Ishida was waving at him, a normal droll expression on his face from several tables away, seated with some other unknown individuals. Ichigo carefully tried to skirt the numerous chairs and obstacles between them, food held close to the chest, when something cracked against the bottom of his tray.

The gravy from the meat went flying.

“OW!”

“ACK!”

As Ichigo glanced down, a much smaller person was looking back up. Both wearing brown, runny drippings on their stunned faces.

“Watch where you’re going carrot top!”

“HUH!? I can’t help it I couldn’t see you, midget!”

The dark-haired girl had been in the midst of rising from her chair at the same time Ichigo had gone past, smacking the top of her head on the hard metal tray. She had her hair in a deeply side-parted bob, ends curled inward with one bang laying alluring across one glaring eye.

A chorus of ‘Ooooos’ sounded out. The other females sitting at the adjacent table cringed a little.

“Rukia’s not gonna like that…”

“Ichigo!” Ishida called in an exasperated tone as he strode over.

The midget’s right eye started twitching. “WHAT did you call me?”

Ichigo had since dumped most his lunch in the nearby trash bin and wiped goop off the tip of his nose irritably. “A midget. You called me worse!” He pointed out in a stabbing motion with his index finger.

“Why don’t we all just calm down.” An auburn-haired girl gestured, both palms facing out placatingly.

“Oh, hey Orihime!” A tom-boyish girl with short, dark hair waved casually.

“Hey, Tatsuki!” Orihime called back cheerfully.

There were now several people alongside the two contenders; who were still doggedly mean-mugging one another.

A buxom strawberry-blond threw an arm around Rukia and began tugging her away. “Come on, Chappy. Let’s go get you cleaned off.”

Rukia huffed. “Fine, Ran.” Then the midget pointed two dainty fingers at her eyes, then jabbed them towards Ichigo in a ‘you-better-watch-out’ manner, the same girls at her table trailing after the departing duo.

So he gave her a reciprocal one finger salute.

“So much for staying out of trouble.” Uryū patted him on the shoulder.

“…Oh. Right.” Ichigo sighed gustily, slumping a little.

Every. Damn. Time. It was always something. Now he was being verbally accosted by midgets.

“Who the heck were those girls in the pink jackets?”

“The Pink Ladies.”

“…Okay. Guess that fits.”

“You didn’t read what the back of their jackets said?”

“Nope.” Ichigo removed the, now stained, beige dress shirt to mop up the rest of the gelatinous gravy. Luckily, he had an undershirt on beneath, showing off toned muscles to the few attentive stragglers still left. “Too busy wondering why this is my life.”

“Good luck trying to figure that out.”

“Gee. Thanks cous’.”

Shortly after a quick trip to the bathroom, Uryū loaning him a spare shirt to wear (cause _of course_ he had spare shirts) Ichigo finally tried to enjoy the little of what was left of his lunch period, sipping the lone surviving juice from his meal. His cousin introduced him to some friends that had been sitting with Uryū earlier.

Sado and Orihime were perfectly nice people. Good. Hopefully with new friends like these, he could manage to keep on the down-low and away from any more dilemmas. Hopefully.

Cause, what else could go wrong? Right?

 

~

Grimmjow was mulling over the merits of having siblings. It kept you from being lonely as an only child. It could be someone to have your back. Shared memories and tribulations; both bittersweet and precious. But sometimes-

-they were just plain annoying.

“Com’on, Grimm! Just let me borrow your car tonight. Please!?”

Grimm finished changing the oil under the green 64’ Chevy Camaro and rolled out from its undercarriage to pop Renji in the leg with his fist.

“OW! What the hell, man!?”

“I said no, Ren. Last time you forgot to fill the gas tank back up like you were supposed to.” The blond-haired young man stood up, taking a grease rag from the back pocket of his gray jumpsuit to clean his hands.

Renji frowned sullenly and leaned on an adjacent tool box in the garage of K’s Auto Shop where his brother, Grimm, worked. Now, they were not related by blood, but their bond as brothers was as strong as any biological siblings.

“I thought you had work tonight?” Grimm walked outside to take his smoke break, lighting up just as Renji responded, hands cupping over his flickering flame.

“Nah. I worked more last week to cover for Kira since he was sick, so I got a light schedule at the grocery this week.”

They relaxed in companionable silence for a while, only disturbed by the inhales and puffs of smoke from Grimm’s cigarette.

“Mom’ll kill ya, if she knows your smoking again.”

“Only if you tell her, putz.” Grimm delivered with a weak punch to Renji’s side, which then turned into them wrestling around until the boss, Urahara, spoke. Just as Grimmjow had his younger brother in a headlock, Renji protesting weakly.

“Not the hair, Grimm!”

“Now, Grimmjow, murder your brother in your own time. Break’s over.” The shifty blond man in an ever-present bucket hat declared in a sing-song manner as he peaked out.

“Sure.” He released Renji, making the red-head stagger a bit. Right before Grimm reentered the garage’s side door, he tossed something at the other man’s head. “Don’t make me regret it.”

Renji barely caught it, only to discover a set of keys to a black, 63’ Ford Mustang GT.

Eyes widened excitedly, Renji called out to his brother’s retreating back. “You won’t! Thanks bro!”

 

~

If you were a teenager in the 1960’s, lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere Midwest, and had at least one vehicle amongst you and a couple of friends, there were only so many forms of entertainment to be found.

Cruisin’ was the foremost choice for the Greaser gang – The Panthers. Renji drove up and down Las Noches’ one main street, around the town’s playground, to the drive-in, malt shop and back again to the same boulevard strip, all the time mindful of not getting even a single scratch on his brother’s car. The mustang had been their father’s, who had passed away about a year ago now. Grimmjow being the eldest, if only by two years, had inherited it.

When _Gloria_ started playing on the radio, Renji quickly turned it up with a pleased grin.

Ikkaku was in the passenger seat, Izuru and Kensei in the back, the big silver-haired guy sprawled out, taking up most of the space. The bald-headed man was one of the most-outspoken members of their gang, and liked to stick his head outside the window to holler at passing girls.

“Woo! Baby, you’re lookin’ mighty fine!” Ikkaku rapped his knuckles on the side of the car as they drove by three giggling teenage females.

“Hey, you idiot! Don’t beat on the car!!” Renji yanked the other man back inside.

“Haha. What’s the matter? Afraid you’ll get into trouble with big bro?” Ikkaku sneered.

“It won’t just be me. He’ll murder all of us… after he hangs us by our ankles next to the school’s roof.” He reminded everyone in the car, whose expressions sobered quickly with murmurs of agreement.

Kensei stuck his head between the front seats. “I’m bored. Let’s go to the lot.”

The next ten minutes found them in a vacant lot on the outskirts of town where an old factory used to run. They took turns either taking a swig from the liquor Izuru had snuck out of his parents’ basement, swinging around a bat and tossing a baseball that belonged to Kensei, who actually was a decent hitter of their school’s baseball team. Ikkaku all the while had one light cigarette either hanging from his mouth or held in an unoccupied hand.

“Damnit Kensei!”

The guy didn’t know how to hold back and sent their one ball flying into the woods at the edge of the lot. Renji started jogging that way, and then the others trailed behind much slower to begin searching.

“We’ll probably never find it out here in the dark.” Izuru offered disparagingly.

“No thanks to you. That was my lucky ball.” Kensei shot at the sad-eyed blond.

“You say that about all your baseballs.” Renji pointed out amid some dense bushes.

“Hey guys.” Ikkaku suddenly whispered, catching all their attention. “I think there’s someone over there.”

Everyone immediately looked over where the car set on the far side of the factory lot, several dark bodies seeming to be scurrying about it.

“What the HELL!?” Renji sped past at a dead run.

“Renji!? Wait!!”

Unfortunately, by the time the red-head made it there, the damage had already been done. The two front tires were slashed. As Renji stopped in dismay, both hands fisting his hair out of its ponytail, the rest of the gang chased the unknown individuals until the sound of a speeding car took off.

“Sorry Renji… We didn’t catch a glimpse of them.” Ikkaku patted his friend’s back consolingly when they slowly loped back.

As they all tried to catch their breaths, Izuru uttered, “Yeah, but two guesses as to who the culprits were…”

None of Panthers had to think very hard to figure that one out-

-The Mantises.

 

~

It was about eight PM and Rukia didn’t feel like staying home tonight.

Walking alone down the couple of blocks to the malt shop gave her plenty of time to think. She’d always enjoyed this time of day. The night was cooler, more peaceful than all the hustle and bustle of the daylight hours. Rukia was just a bit of a night owl really.

Renji used to marvel how long she could stay awake and still function the next day.

That made her wonder what he was doing right now.

Rukia had been extremely excited and relieved when Byakuya let her get her own apartment instead of making her move half-way across the country to Connecticut when he had to move for work. It was her senior year after all. Now, it wasn’t like she and Byakuya didn’t get along. He was a good older brother; always painstakingly trying to be anyway. Rukia could appreciate it was unfamiliar territory and his efforts to look out for her were sweet really. He wouldn’t be budged on giving the landlady extra money to keep an eye on her. Rukia was too sneaky for the old lady though; curfews weren’t her thing.

But it wasn’t like she couldn’t take care of herself.

“Hey. What’s a little slip of a thang like you walking alone this time of night?”

Rukia slowly turned around.

“…You,” she scoffed. “What do you want?”

“Just a bit of your time, that’s all I’m asking,” said the tall shadow as it crept closer to where Rukia had cut through an alley.

She just had to make it to the well-lit opening of the next street before the man made it to her. If not, well-

-she’d have to fight dirty. Rukia’s grip tightened on the small switch blade knife in her pocket. It was given it to her by Renji right before they’d parted ways.

As she backed up, suddenly Rukia bumped into something behind her that didn’t feel like a wall. Rukia whirled around, knife already out and ready to strike when her wrist was caught in a steel grip.

Once again she repeated the words, “You!?”

Hardened brown eyes rose from the contact with startled violet ones, to the halted figure behind her.

“Is there a problem here?” Ichigo briskly asked.

A cackle of laughter sounded from other man as another shadow stepped into the alley from the street. Now both Rukia and Ichigo were bottlenecked between the now two men.

Ichigo very briefly met Rukia’s eyes and whispered, “You good?”

Steely resolution settled on her petit features. “Yeah.”

With an almost cruel little smirk and brown eyes sparking golden for a split second, he said, “Good.”

In a move that seemed almost choreographed, it was so smooth, Ichigo side stepped past Rukia as she did the same. Simultaneously, Rukia threw her knife with deadly precision at the backlit man’s leg as Ichigo practically launched himself at the man darkened by shadows. In one swift upper cut to the jaw, the guy was laid out flat with a grunt.

As the other, now revealed to be a pink-haired man, yelled as he clutched his wounded leg, Rukia barked, “Don’t _mess_ with a Pink Lady, scum!”

The guy, after tossing the knife on the ground after jerking it out, hobbled away at a fast clip.

Then Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other; wearing matching wide grins.

Ichigo sobered up a little. “So, who the heck are these guys?”

They both glanced down at the man still prostrated on the ground like a starfish.

“A rival gang.” She shot Ichigo a measuring look. “That was pretty impressive, considering how tall he is.”

He rubbed the back of his neck in thought as they moseyed off towards the malt shop together, Rukia momentarily stopping to retrieve her knife, and leaving the unconscious man where he lay. “Hm. Yeah, I’ve fought bigger, but none as tall as that guy before.”

“Haha, is that so? Well, I say this calls for a shake, my treat.” Rukia generously offered as she -tried to- shoulder bump Ichigo. “What was your name again?”

“Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. You?” He offered her his handkerchief to clean her blade.

“Rukia Kuchiki.”

 

******

_‘Gloria’ by Van Morrison_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renji may like that song cause it makes him think of a certain shorty >_>
> 
> Rukia's hair: (Sandra Dee)
> 
> [Hair pic](http://bestpickr.com/wp-content/uploads/3269-750x765.jpg)


End file.
